carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mano Arteche
Emanolo "Mano" Arteche (2 December 1958) is a Brezondian former boxer and actor. He won the National Boxing Championship six times, more than any other athlete, four of them consecutively. Later on, Arteche played in many films, usually in "tough guy" roles. He is best known for his performances in The Eye (1993) and Punishment (2001). Nicknamed "The Rocket", Arteche is widely considered to be the greatest Brunanter boxer af all times. He helped elevate boxing from a nadir in popularity in the late 1970's by establishing a reputation as an honest, hardworking fighter at a time when the sport suffered by numerous match fixing scandals (see Alberto Fattori Scandal). His intense rivalry with Nathaniel McCarthy has been called "The Giants' Struggle". Early life Arteche was born in Cape Cross. His father, Vittoro Arteche, was a goalkeeper for Cape Cross FC and pushed his sons into sports. Young Arteche greatly admired Michiel van der Aa, regarded as the best boxer of his time, and wanted to follow his steps. He spent more and more time training alone, until he was seen by a talent scout, an old friend of his father. Without a second thought, Arteche took up boxing. Boxing career Arteche participated in the 1977 Boxing Championship, reaching the quarterfinals. When he defeated the highly regarded former champion Richard Clarence via a KO at Hampton Motors Arena in 1978, Arteche was suddenly regarded as the foremost young contender in the division. He kept improving year by year and won the 1982 Championship, when he knocked down his opponent in the fit round. Arteche won the 1984 Championship and was considered the favourite for the title in 1985; however, he was knocked out in the very first bout by future champion Nathaniel McCarthy. Arteche returned to winning and won four consecutive titles (1986, 1987, 1988, 1989), the only boxer to achieve this so far. Particularly the 1988 final against McCarthy, was the most watched bout in Brunanter boxing history until the 2010 final and regarded as the greatest of all times. Arteche came second in the 1990 and 1991 Championships, as he lost both titles to newcomer Maarten Visser. However, he managed to win his sixth title in 1992, after a long bout. Arteche considered it to be the finest moment to retire. All in all, Arteche played 49 matches in the National Boxing Championship, with 40 wins (27 by KO) and 9 losses. Currently, Arteche is the coach of successful boxer Mohammed Ezzat. Ezzat has won the 2010, 2012 and 2013 Championships. Boxing style Arteche used the orthodox stance, but occasionally switched to a southpaw stance to confuse his opponent at times. He would begin a bout cautiously, slowly building up over the rounds into a more aggressive fighter. Arteche also utilized the rope-a-dope strategy during many of the fights in the later part of his career, inspired by legendary Muhammad Ali. Acting career Arteche started his acting career in 1993 with the horror movie The Eye. The very next year he had a minor role in the award-winning Silent City, made by Diederick Kluijskens and in 1995 had an uncredited role in also acclaimed Obey. He went on to play in three more Abe Costello films; Blood on the Pavement (1999), Punishment (2001) and History of a Mob Wife (2004). His role as Bulletproof Tony in Punishment was quite praised. Most recently he is starring as Intelligence Office agent Juan in Black Ops: Termination. Personal life Arteche is married to Catalina Vidro, a Barzuna opthalmologist, since 1979. They have three daughters; Aina (b. 1980), Vittoria (b. 1982) and Elena (b. 1994). Arteche is a known cinephile and especially loves cult films made by Herbert S. Hosen, Abe Costello and Russ Meyer. He has said that Milk & Mocha is his favourite film. Arteche has repeatedly spoken against Barzona Libre and offered money to the families of victims of the 2006 Roodstad bombings. He is also an outspoken supporter of the CDU. Filmography Category:Boxers Category:Actors Category:1958 births Category:Barzuna people Category:Living people